Silver Lining A Hellsing & House MD Crossover
by Dark Seraphim410
Summary: This takes place before the Hellsing manga and the "House" TV. I don't own neither.
1. Chapter 1

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter One

A sixteen year old Integra walked out to the shooting range on her estate where Alucard was practicing with his new gun, the ARMS .454 Casull Auto. The night was unseasonably warm for October as she enjoyed the wind blew through her long blond hair. She stopped behind Alucard and he stopped firing. His eyes moved towards her direction before he turned his head to smile at her. He took off his hat and bowed to her letting his long raven hair fall over his shoulders.

"Good evening, Master."

"Good evening, Servant."

Walter walked from the mansion balancing a serving tray of the evening earl grey tea with one hand and a metal brief case in the other. He sat the items down on a table just beyond the vampire and his master. Alucard stood up and put back on his hat.

"Tea, ma'am?"

Integra kindly rejected the offer with a wave of her hand. Alucard turned to Walter holding his gun in the air.

"Walter, this gun is superb! It is a great improvement from the Tommy gun from the war."

"I'm glad you approve. Integra, the repairs of your gun are finished."

Walter opened the metal brief case and revealed her Walther PPK pistol. She wrapped her fingers around the handle. She turned to face the paper targets across the field. She turned off the safety and took aim. Integra fired hitting the target dead center in the head. Alucard smiled as Integra turned on the safety.

"Beautiful shot! May I, Master?"

Alucard showed her his gun as he asked. She nodded to him. He turned, took aim, and fired six shots creating a smiley face with his bullets around Integra's shot. Alucard's signature laughter echoed through the night air showing how impressed he was with himself. Integra quickly turned around and pointed her gun mere inches away from Alucard's face.

"What the hell are you laughing at? How dare you try to upstage your master?"

Integra's index finger rested firmly against the trigger. Alucard was taken aback and bowed his head to her.

"I apologized, Master. I was just having a bit of fun."

Silence had fallen among them as Alucard waited for her silver bullet to pierce through the flesh of his face. When there was no shot fired, he lifted his head to find that Integra had a wide grin across her face. She began to laugh as she lowered her firearm.

"Did you really believe that I was going to shoot you? Alucard, you should know me better than that."

"I thought I did but apparently I didn't notice when you developed a sense of humor."

"Shut up, Alucard!"

Integra turned to face the paper targets. She stood still as she began to laugh again. Her laughter became heavy and loud as her hands began to shake with the weight of the gun. Walter walked up behind her with caution as this behavior was unusual for Integra.

"Integra, are you all right?"

"Are you questioning me, Walter?"

Integra quickly turned and rushed to the table. She slammed her gun against the metal brief case and walked towards the doors of the mansion. Alucard moved to Walter.

"Walter, something is wrong…"

"Alucard!"

Integra stopped in her tracks and turned around. She rushed in her walk and stopped inches away from Alucard.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to read my mind? I have continuously asked you but still you disobey me! I order you to…"

Integra slammed the back of her left hand against the palm of her right with each word but then tears began to roll down her cheek. She then lifted her hands to the sides of her face and covered her ears.

"Leave me alone! Both of you leave me alone!"

Integra fell to her knees. Walter knelt down next to her as Alucard stood over her. Walter placed a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away from him. Integra turned away from Walter and brought her hand to her stomach as she tried to hide the sudden pain.

"Walter, get help…"

Integra whispered to him before she leaned forward and vomited. Walter got up and ran into the mansion.

"Master?"

Integra placed her hands on the ground to support herself as she looked up at Alucard whose form created a haunting shadow over her. She pushed herself to get up from the ground and tried to stand firm. She looked at him sharply trying her best to hide the weakness in her limbs.

"I believe I feel…"

Integra's eyelids began to blink uncontrollably as her knees gave away. She began to fell back as Alucard rushed to catch her. She fell into his arms and her body shook violently against him.

"Walter, hurry!"

Alucard's voice unnaturally echoed through the air as he laid Integra on the ground. Alucard watched in horror as Integra's body continued with the violent tremors.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter Two

Dr. Cuddy walked in a huff, her frustration grew with each empty room reached and every confused look she received.

"He's not in the clinic, the lunchroom, the lounge, or nurse's lounge. Where the hell could he be?"

She arrived at Dr. House's office and quickly opened the door with anger as she noticed that it was empty. She looked into the adjunct room and still no House. What was more alarming to Dr. Cuddy was that his team was nowhere to be found neither. She was able to leave when the phone on Dr. House's desk rang. She rushed to pick it up and answered not letting her frustration be heard.

"Guess where I'm calling you from?"

"House?! Where the hell are you? You and your team have some explaining to do! You all are at least a few hours later!"

"Come on, play the game. Guess."

"You better be calling from somewhere in the building."

"Nope! I'm calling from a private jet. I'm trying to get into the mile high club with Cameron."

Cameron looked up from her papers and gave him an angered look.

"Private jet? Wait, you took the Hellsing case? You told me you were going to pass."

"Yes but then I realized that if I solve the case within a few days, I will have a vacation on someone else's dime."

"House, do you know how many clinic hours?"

"If I cared I wouldn't owe you any. And I know I'm going to miss you too especially now that there's a heat wave in Jersey this week. I going to miss all those low cut blouses that show off your bosoms so well."

Dr. Cuddy in haste slammed the phone against its base.

"She hung up on me."

"You didn't tell Cuddy that you took the case."

"I told her now. Besides Cameron, it's rude to listen in on people's phone conversation."

Chase and Foreman looked up joining the conversation.

"We can lose our jobs for this."

"Relax, Chase. Cuddy's not going to fire you. And even if she did, the only one that would have trouble finding another job would be Foreman, seeing that he's black and all."

"You're an ass."

"Maybe but it's because of this ass that you are even in a private jet heading to England. Now, vomits, headaches, mood swing, and seizures. What…"

"Hold it, House. Are you trying to diagnose? We're over the middle of the Atlantic?"

"I am aware of that, Forman, but still it doesn't mean we can't get a head start."

"Epilepsy fits."

"Yes, Chase. I'm sure that the doctors in Britain are that slow. But then again that would explain that dumb idea from you, limey."

"Inflection?"

"No fever, Cameron. Come on, guys. The high altitude made all of you dumber. Think out of the box!"

"Eclampsia brought on by ectopic pregnancy," said Foreman.

Chase and Cameron turned their heads to Foreman.

"You really think that she's pregnant," asked Chase.

"Yeah, she runs her organization. Reading her background, it sounds like this is the first break she's had in years. And it's only because she's ill," said Cameron.

"Cameron, you always like to think the best of people. Just because she has a job that takes up most of her time doesn't mean that she's not acting like any normal sixteen year old," said Foreman.

"Not according to the file. There's no history of alcohol, drugs, or sexual activity," Cameron said.

"Cameron, everyone's lies."

"Oh, yeah. You disagree when House uses that line but you'll use it for your own convenience," argued Cameron.

"I agree with Cameron. She's doesn't sound like another spoiled heiress."

"You would, Chase. She may have lied about it because she was embarrassed or she's hiding something. It could be abuse."

House started hitting his cane against the floor interrupting the conversation.

"I wanted you all to think outside the box but Chase, you test for Epilepsy. Cameron, test for infection. And Foreman, see if the heiress has a bun in the oven."

The team turned to House with blank stares. House looked around realizing his error.

"I do mean after we land and in the hospital. Jesus, do I have to spell out everything?"


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter Three

Heavy footsteps could be heard walking from the elevator on the floor of the ICU unit. The sun seemed to fall as each step that passed the halls. The two nurses at the nurse's station looked up to see the figure just passed them and drew a heavy longing sigh. A chuckle escaped from the figure as it turned the corner. It stopped at a patient's room where it was dark expect for the glow of a laptop that rested on a tray table. The tapping of keys echoed throughout the room along with the noises of the monitors hanged up to the patient.

The heavy footsteps started once more but stopped right side of the hospital bed. It stood strong over the patient as the tapping of the key suddenly stopped. Then a quick slam with small fists hit the tray table.

"Alucard, you are making far too much noise! Just sit over in that chair and keep quiet!"

Alucard smiled slightly enjoying the sound of Integra's yells as she pointed to an empty chair on the opposite side on the bed. He walked to the chair and sat down. His eyes rested on her as he could hear Integra's thoughts started to boil over with frustration. Integra slammed her fists again and then pushed the tray table away from her. Her fingers stretched and expanded as she reached her hands above her head. Integra let out a large roar as it seemed to slightly relieve her frustration.

"I see that nothing that the doctors have given you has help with the mood swings."

"No! I am tired of this. You should hear what these doctors say when they think I'm asleep. They call me spoiled! I'm nothing more than a spoil heiress looking for attention. If I were a man twice my age, I would be treated differently!"

Alucard laughed and Integra turned her head quickly to him. Alucard stopped his laughter and had a quiet smile on his face.

"I can make an example of them, my master. Say the word and I will crush them."

"No, Alucard. They are just naïve humans."

"If they only knew what you were capable of, my master."

Integra smiled slightly at him but then shook her head to ease it off her face.

"This Dr. House better be able to help. I can't…"

Integra brought her knees to her chin unable to finish the sentence. She didn't want to show her fear. She didn't want to show her weakness. She straightened herself and looked forward.

"What the hell is this Dr. House anyway? I'm not paying for his stay just for him to be on vacation!"

"Yes, that sounds like the master I know."

Alucard had amusement in his voice. Integra lay down, turned to him, and rested her hands under the flat hospital pillow. A smile came across her smile. Alucard's eyes rested on her as he returned his devil smile to her. Integra's eyes traced him and could make out in the dark that he was dressed in a black dinner jacket and a straight red tie.

"New suit? It becomes you."

"Thank you, master."

The room fell silent as Alucard continued to smile at her but sensed that something was on her mind.

"Master?"

"Why don't you address me by my name?"

Alucard's smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused look.

"Addressing my masters by name was always disrespectful. I am servant to the Hellsing family and you are my master."

Alucard had a flashback to Van Helsing and his lost to him. Integra nodded with understanding as she scratched the skin over her breastbone.

"I am not my father, nor my grandfather, and his father before him. I am me. I do not believe it will be disrespectful for you to use my name."

"Is that an order, master?"

"Yes. Alucard, I order you to use my name with your own discretion."

Alucard smiled with delight to her.

"Yes, Integra."

Alucard lowered his head to her.

"Good. Now be quiet! I want to sleep! It doesn't help when the nurses wake me up every hour of the night."

Alucard shifted back into the chair and rest his left over the other as Integra took off her glasses and rested it on a neighboring nightstand. She turned to her side to face him and rested her hands under her flat hospital pillow.

"Good night, Integra."

"Good night, Alucard."

Integra closed her eyes and tried her best to relax.

"House, where are we going?"

Alucard heard the voices and footsteps down the hall.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to see the patient."

"Since when do you see patient," asked Foreman but House didn't answer. He continued to walk until he reached Integra's room.

"It's so dark in here. You would think that our patient was Dracula!"

House flipped the light switch and Integra opened her eyes. She started to turn as House walked to the side of her bed. He slammed his cane against the tray table as he expected a reaction from Integra but received none. He opened the folder of Integra's medicinal records as Integra reached for her glass and put them on.

"Ok, Hellsing, my team, well, Dr. Foreman here…" He pointed a finger to Foreman as Walter walked into the room.

"Thinks that you are suffering from epilepsy brought on by pregnancy."

Integra looked to Alucard and Walter who was on sitting next to him. The three broke out into laughter.

"They think I'm pregnant," said Integra between her laughter.

"You haven't laughed this hard since the day you had the seizure. Are you all right, ma'am?"

"Yes, Walter. I am fine. That was just damn funny. You were right about his sense of humor."

"No that's not a representation of my humor. Maybe you finding the comment so funny might mean that you're hiding something. A boyfriend you don't want man servants to find out about."

"I don't have time for dating."

"With that long blond hair and prefect breasts and you're single, I doubt it. Besides, lots of guys are into the nasty librarian look you have going on with the glasses."

"How dare you?"

Alucard started to get up from his chair but Integra stopped with just a wave of her hand. House raised an eyebrow impressed that Alucard listened and shifted back into his chair.

"Do you have something useful insight or are you going to do standup comedy all night?"

"I think that you are being sexually abuse!"

Integra's eyes widen as she scratched again the skin of her breastbone.

"Sexual abuse? You believe _I_ am being abuse."

"Looking over the records and it says that you refused a pregnancy test when you were first checked in. Either you're hiding the fact that you are pregnant because you don't want your men servants to find out that have a boyfriend or dumb or dumber…," said House as he pointed to Alucard and Walter.

"Is the father of the child?"

"How dare you accuse my men of abuse? Not that I have to explain my actions to you but I felt that the test would have been a waste of time since I am a virgin!"

Integra felt her anger grow as she continued to scratch hard against her skin.

"House, what are you doing? Are you trying to push her into mood swing," asked Cameron as she grabbed House's arm.

House looked at Integra as she was now nearly crawling at her skin.

"What's wrong," he asked as he hopped his way closer to Integra. House reached for her hand when Alucard got up and grabbed him by the wrist.

"You don't touch her."

"So it's you who's doing her. Relax! I'm not going to hurt her."

House looked down at Alucard's gloves and noted the symbol.

"Cool gloves, cosplay!"

Alucard raised an eyebrow to the comment.

"Alucard, let him go! I can't ease this itch!"

Integra was now drawing blood as Alucard let go of House's wrist. House grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers away from her flesh which was purple cause by a newly formed rash. Integra let out a soft cry.

"You're hurting her!"

Alucard glared at House.

"I am barely squeezing her. It's your joints, isn't it?"

"Yes, they have been hurting for some time now."

House pulled away from Integra and walked out the room with his team following him leaving her there with the uncontrollable itch.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter Four

"New symptoms. A rash and joint pain."

House started to write on a white board in the ICU patient room that he had cleared out for him and the team.

"It still sounds like inflection. Labyrinthitis fits with her new symptoms," said Cameron.

"Excluding the seizures," House said as he turned to the team who were sitting halfway in their chairs exhausted from jetlag.

"Not if the infection has reached the brain," said Chase agreeing taking Cameron's side as he stood up.

"Or it could be lupus," Foreman said as he got up from his chair as well readying himself for another argument.

"That's good, Foreman. It fits all her symptoms. Cameron and Chase test for Labyrinthitis and Foreman, start treatment for lupus."

"Why are you treating for lupus if you're making Chase and I test for Labyrinthitis? If it is Labyrinthitis and you start her on Corticosteroids, you're suppressing her immune system. The infection could get worse and kill her," Cameron said as she got up and moved her hands aggressively.

"Then you better get started on the testing."

Cameron rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room leaving the men to look at House with a confused look.

"Go! Jesus, a sixteen year ago has a better command over men than I do on my own team."

"Jealous?"

Chase joked as he and Foreman started to walk out the room leaving House to tip his cane on the floor. He walked out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 5

"Alucard, it is almost morning. You should go now."

Integra turned to Alucard after another sleepless night in the hospital as the sky was at its darkest. Alucard reached for her glasses on the nightstand and handed them to her. She placed on her face before sitting up on the bed.

"I would rather wait for Walter to return if my master doesn't mind?"

"I do not. I just do want you to be caught by the sun."

"I will be fine. You didn't sleep once throughout the night. Maybe you should tell the doctors that. It could be a symptom."

Integra shook her head in disagreement.

"I have had many sleepless nights. It comes with my line of work."

"I know but…"

"But nothing, Alucard! I am fine!"

Alucard nodded to her in understanding.

"Umm… Thank you for your concern."

Alucard was puzzled and gave her a slight smile.

"I have to said, Alucard, I am surprised by your attentiveness towards me. This is a side of you I haven't seen since the day we meet."

Alucard smiled grew bigger but, disappeared with a realization.

"Yes but at least then I saved you from your uncle. Now, I can't do anything but watch."

Alucard looked down to his boots not wanting to show his emotion of worry. He closed his gloved hands a little angry at his uselessness. Integra turned away from him as Walter walked into the room with a plastic bag in hand.

"Good morning, Integra. Alucard, shouldn't you be going?"

"I was just waiting for you, Walter."

"Integra, I have some food for you from the cook."

"Oh, yes! Food from home! I was growing tired of the hospital. This food isn't fit for prisoners let alone patients."

"Yes ma'am."

Walter placed the bag on the servicing table and wheeled it over to her. He lay out some eating utensils in front of her as Houses' team walked into the room. Foreman had a medicinal bag in his hands. Walter turned to them and Alucard stood up.

"Do you have a diagnosis?"

"We think you have lupus," said Foreman.

"You think," Integra asked.

"All of your symptoms fit," said Foreman.

Integra nodded her head as she felt a mixture of relieve and sorrow as she tried to hold her composure.

"So what is your decision on treatment?"

"We're going to start on Corticosteroids," said Foreman as he was fitting the bag to Integra's IV. Cameron walked over with a syringe.

"I'm going to draw some blood for testing."

Cameron started to draw blood as Integra turned to Alucard. Integra looked up at Alucard as she felt his eyes looking down at the syringe remembering the taste of her blood. He smiled at the sight and the memory. Integra knew that what was going through his mind because she was sleeping the memory as well. Alucard bowed to Integra.

"Good morning, my master."

He walked out of the room quietly and headed to the elevator. Its doors opened and he walked inside. Before the doors could close, House rushed in. They stood there in silence until House spoke.

"So how long have you been sleeping with your master?"

Alucard rolled his eyes at him.

"Not this again. You're started to sound like a broken record."

"I would understand if you don't want to say anything because you don't want to get arrested for statutory rape."

Alucard was puzzled.

"You're in Britain now, American. The age of consent is sixteen."

House lifted his hand and pointed at him with his index finger.

"The fact that you corrected me on that means that you are doing her or that you have thought about it. So is she always on top or does she let you be the man for once? Or does she lead you around the bedroom with a leather leash while she makes you scream, 'yes sir may I have another'?"

Alucard ignored him and kept quiet. Then House suddenly pressed the stop button and the elevator stopped moved.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

House turned to Alucard.

"Getting facts!"

"Even if I was sleeping with Integra, why would it be relevant?"

"STDs? Infections? Viruses? There are many things that could be shared between sex partners besides pillow talk."

Alucard looked at House with confusion.

"You don't think she's suffering from lupus?"

"Things are never that simple. I would have thought my team would have learned that a long time ago."

"Then why the treatment?"

"Well, I could be wrong but I doubt it. So are you sleeping with Mistress Hellsing?"

"No!"

Alucard reached for the start button but House stepped in front.

"For some reason, you and that butler never leave her alone and she found it funny when we suggested pregnancy."

"She found it funny because she's a virgin so what are you getting at?"

"What I'm at is that you and your master are sleeping together or you're just outright raping her and she is too ashamed to report it."

Alucard's face changed from annoyance to rage as his eyes glowed red with anger. He curled his finger to form a fist. House stood there and quickly closed his eyes as he waited for the punch. A loud slam sounded behind House and he opened his eyes to look. Alucard's fist rested against the steel doors of the elevator which on had a dent in the middle. Blood started to run freely down Alucard's gloves knuckles.

"Don't you ever speak of that again? You accused me once and we cleared this up before. Now you're just annoying me! I would never harm Integra anyway! Do you understand that?"

House was shock as he looked to Alucard's fist and then turned back to his face.

"I guessing you're not the type of person to miss."

"And I'm guessing you are the type who has seen one too many punches for your remark."

"See, I'm guessing that your master knows you well enough to order you not to hurt anyone while you are here, didn't she?"

"Lucky for you, I'm keeping my word!"

Alucard moved his hand off the door and pushed the button. The elevator started to move for more.

"By the way, how do you make your contacts glow like this? That was pretty cool!"

The elevator finally the ground floor ended the longest elevator ride of Alucard's life. The doors screeched as they struggled to open. Alucard walked out the door and towards the front door of the hospital as the sun started to rise. House stepped out of the elevator.

"You love her, don't you?"

Alucard stopped in his track and looked to the sky through the glass doors as its hues became a mix of purple, blue, and yellow with hints of orange.

"It's like I said before, it isn't relevant," said Alucard in a soft tone, reflecting the hurt within.

Alucard grabbed the doorknob and walked out into the slow moving morning as House just smiled knowing he was right. People started to gather around the broken elevator doors as they were now stick at open.

"He did it."

House pointed to the front doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 6

"What the hell were you thinking, Alucard?"

Alucard stood in front of Integra's hospital bed the next evening with his head slightly down as his hair hid his eyes. Integra rested her left arm against a pillow on her lap as she was still receiving treatment for lupus with her tray table and her laptop was in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Master but he accused me of raping you again. I couldn't stand for it."

"We were warned of House's personality beforehand! You gave me your word that you would restrain yourself while you were here!"

"I technically did. I didn't put my fist through his face like he deserves."

Integra rolled her eyes and then pointed with her right hand to the chair next to the bed.

"Just sit, Alucard. For the rest of the time I am here, you are not to have another outburst like that again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my master."

Alucard walked to the chair as Foreman walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think you were right about lupus. I'm feeling better than yesterday."

Foreman checked on the IV bag and checked over her vitals as Integra yarned. She began to tap on the keys with her right hand. Foreman looked towards Alucard.

"I heard what happened with you and House. How's your hand?"

"Its fine," said Alucard looked up at Foreman. Integra yarned once more and Foreman finished with his check.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm a bit tired but I have work to do."

"Do you think you're pushing yourself? After all, the organization won't be yours for much longer."

Integra looked away from her laptop and looked up to Foreman.

"What did you say, Doctor?"

"You know what I said. The Hellsing organization will be mine once you die!"

Integra was no longer in the hospital but instead was in the halls of the Hellsing mansion. She was no longer in hospital linens but was dressed in a white blouse and a long brown skirt. Her heart raced in her chest as she heard footsteps not far behind her.

"Integra?"

Alucard leaned forwards in his sit and watched Integra stare ahead but was not focused on anything.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

Foreman answered Alucard as pointed a small flashlight into her eyes.

Integra heard the footsteps come closer to her. Then her uncle, Richard, stood before her.

"Hello, my niece. My pretty little niece…"

He pointed a gun to her face.

"Uncle!"

Integra whimpered softly as she felt the tip of the barrel on her forehead. She stepped away which made her fall off the hospital bed and onto the floor. She thought she had tripped and pushed herself back to her feet.

"Get away from me, uncle!"

"Hellsing is mine!"

"Integra, wake up," shouted Alucard as he walked around to the bed to her.

"She won't hear you. She's hallucinating. I'm going to sedate her."

Foreman reached into a cabinet and pulled out a syringe and veil. He filled the syringe and walked to Integra.

"Uncle, don't. Father left me Hellsing for a reason."

"True but no one will care after you're gone now will they?"

Richard moved closer to her. Integra pulled her right leg back.

"Doctor, wait!"

Before Alucard could do anything, Integra kicked Foreman in the groin and he hit the floor. Integra ran as fast as she could pass what she thought was her injured uncle and into the lowers dungeons of Hellsing. She reached the door of the room where her father told her would be her salvation. She wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and forced opened the old door. To her shock, nothing was there. Just then she felt something grabbed her wrist.

"Integra, stop! Wake up!"

Alucard held her right wrist but all she saw was her uncle with his gun pointed at her.

"No!"

Integra formed a fist with her left hand and swung behind her. Alucard saw the fist coming towards his face but allowed her to make contact. His lips crushed against his teeth cutting into them and blood drip from the wounds. He wrapped his arms around Integra as they fell to the floor.

"Why, father? Why, uncle? Why? Where is my salvation?! Where?!"

Alucard cuddled Integra as she began to cry as she saw her uncle point his gun once more. Foreman walked to them and pushed the syringe into Integra's arm. No sooner than the event began did it end with Integra falling asleep in Alucard's arms. He placed an arm under her knees and lifted off the floor. He carried her back to her room and laid her down on the bed. He stood up and looked at her.

"Doctor, is this a side effect of the lupus treatment?"

"No."

Foreman walked to a cabinet and pulled out restrains. He walked to Integra and pulled them on her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making sure she's not a danger to herself or others."

"This isn't necessary! She had a hallucination!"

"I can't take that risk."

Alucard stepped towards as he formed a fist with his right hand but stop when he heard Integra's voice.

'For the rest of the time I am here, you are not to have another outburst like that again. Is that understood?'

He had no choice and no power over the doctors. He couldn't use any of his abilities to force Foreman to do anything against his will knowing that he needs to have a clear mind to help diagnosis Integra. So what could he do?


	7. Chapter 7

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 7

Walter stood in front of a hotel room door and knocked. He waited a few seconds and knocked again. He repeated this action until he heard movement from the other side of the door. It opened and appeared House fully clothed. He rested his head on his arm against the fame. The room was almost dark excluding the light of a screen but Walter could not see what type of screen was the source.

"I'm sorry but I didn't order any room service."

House was closing the door but Walter held it open.

"There was an incident with Integra at the hospital."

"Who?"

"Your patient. The one who is paying for your stay in London."

"Right! I thought you looked familiar. What happened?"

"Apparently a new symptom. She had a hallucination."

House knocked, grabbed his cane, and walked out the room. He closed the door behind him and followed Walter down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 8

"She just had a hallucination! That is no reason to restrain her like an animal!"

Alucard yelled as he stood in front of the team in the ICU room appointed to them.

"Why? Does it turn you on to see her that way?"

House walked into the room with Walter behind him.

"Or does it hurt you to see her that way?"

Alucard rolled his eyes as House walked passed him and stood in front of Foreman.

"Foreman, what happened?"

"She had a hallucination and attacked me. She kicked me!"

House passed him and walked to the white board. He picked up a marker and wrote 'hallucination'.

"I did it so she wouldn't be a danger to herself or any of us."

"Bull!"

House turned from the board.

"You only did it because she hurt your ego among others things. You didn't like the fact that a sixteen year old girl got the upper hand on you and kicked the living crap out of you. Well, man up and grow a set of balls. And if you already have them, then wear a cup! Cosplay, she's out of the restrains!"

Alucard smiled towards Foreman declaring victory and then walked out the room with Walter following behind.

"So, you were wrong about lupus, Foreman," said House.

"We were also wrong about infections," said Cameron as she looked over some papers.

"Genetic disorder," Chased asked.

"Yeah but which one and if it is, she might not have much time left. Whatever it is, its affect her brain, it will go after her heart and live next."

"Wilson's disease! It explains everything including the new symptom," said Cameron.

"If that's the case, she's going to need a liver transplanted before she's thirty. Cameron, do the …"

"Alucard, slow down! I told they're probably running some tests on Integra."

Alucard quickly opened the door and rushed in.

"Where the hell is she?"

House and the team faced Alucard with blank looks as Walter walked in behind him.

"What are you talking about," asked Cameron.

"We got the room and it was empty. Where is she? Are you running some kind of test right now?"

"Unless anyone in this room can be in two different places at once," remarked House.

"She couldn't have just walked out of her room. She should have been out the rest of the night," said Foreman.

"You're having an off day. First you get kick in the balls by a sixteen and now you screwed up the dosage," said House.

"I didn't!"

"Just go find her before she has another hallucination," said House.

The team rushed passed Alucard and Walter and out the room. Alucard stood there and then looked to the ceiling. He knuckled and grinned as he passed Walter. He exited the room.

"He really knows her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, butler that he is right heading to where she is. Now if you were the only one here, we would be looking for her for hours."

House finished his sentence with a pop of his Vicodin pills.


	9. Chapter 9

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 9

Integra struggled with each step of the stairs. Her brow grew heavy with sweat as she reached the last step. She held onto the frame of the doorway to push herself. She walked onto the roof of the hospital, took two steps forward, and fell to her knees. She was exhausted from the sedative and treatment. She reached into the pocket of her hospital linens and pulled out a metal box and a lighter. She struggled to open the box and when it finally opened, she rushed a cigar into her lips. She brought the lighter to the end of the cigar and tried to light it. She struggled with the wheel of the lighter before giving up.

"Stupid lighter! I knew I should have brought matches!"

Integra threw the lighter across the roof but a gloved hand caught it midair. Alucard knelt in front of her and smiled at her. He lit her cigar and she breathed in the smoke. He placed the lighter into his pocket. He sat down next to her and brought his knees to his chin but he still towered over her. He turned his head to her as she enjoyed her smoke.

"It's not lupus. They don't know what's wrong with me."

Integra looked up at Alucard as she pulled the cigar out of her mouth.

"I overheard some nurses talking about my hallucination. They said I attacked Dr. Foreman and…"

Integra put out her cigar on the ground.

"You."

She looked down to her feet and brought her fingers to her toes. It was uncomfortably quiet between them as she looked to the sky and watched the night clouds rolled over the stars and full moon. She frowned as tears formed but she held them back but Alucard saw them. He brought a hand to her shoulder but stopped short knowing his place. He dare not touch her, afraid to disturbed her purity. So he placed his arm back on his knees.

"The doctors have no idea what is destroying my body. I never thought I would die this way."

"May I ask how you thought your death would play out?"

Integra looked up to Alucard.

"I thought I would die on a battlefield with ghouls and other supernatural creatures crawling at me while I furiously fight on. I thought my last words would be screaming orders to you to annihilate our enemies. I thought the last things I would hear would have been your sinister laugh as you rip through an enemy's chest. That's how I thought I would die… In a blaze of glory! It never crossed my mind that I would die from a silent killer!"

Integra quickly turned away from Alucard as her eyes betrayed her and let her tears flow freely.

"Well, there is always a silver lining…"

Integra wiped away her tears and turned back to him.

"With my death, you will be free."

Alucard's jaw slightly dropped. Then he brought himself to his knees and crawled in front of her to face her.

"Master that thought never …"

"What nonsense am I talking about?"

Integra brought a hand to Alucard's shoulder and pushed herself up to her feet.

"I am a Hellsing and this will not take me!"

Alucard looked up to her and grinned.

"Yes, that is the master I know."

"Yes, let's go, Alucard."

Integra turned around and Alucard got up to follow her. Integra took two steps to the door but stopped to hold the door frame with her right hand. Her breathing became heavy and she grabbed her chest with her left hand.

"Integra?"

Alucard could hear Integra's heart race but then slow. Alucard reached out to her as he heard her heart stop. He caught her in his arms.

"Integra!"

Alucard shook her motionless body but nothing. He laid her down and formed a fist. He slammed against her chest hoping the shock would start her heart. But his effort was in veil. He picked her in his arms and ran into the building. He reached the ICU floor and rushed into the hallway.

"Help!"

"What happened?"

Cameron asked as she long with the rest of the team and two nurses rushed to Alucard.

"Her heart just stopped!"

Alucard rushed into her room and laid her down on the bed. He stood by her bedside.

"Go, we need the room," said Chase as the team and nurses brought equipments to her bedside. Alucard walked slowly backwards out the room, hitting the door frame on the way out. Walter ran up to Alucard as he looked on through the doorway.

"What happened, Alucard?"

Alucard didn't answer Walter. He just watched as the team worked on Integra. Walter walked up to him but something caught his eye.

"Alucard, your glove!"

Alucard raise his left hand to see the Hellsing insignia disappearing and reappearing with each shock of the defibrillator against Integra's chest. He dropped his arm and looked on as the team continued their life saving effects.


	10. Chapter 10

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 10

"We got her back but her liver and kidneys are failing," said Cameron as gestured her hands to show her frustration.

"The force is strong with this one but, not strong enough," said House as he sat down on a chair and rested his cane on his lap.

"We don't find what's doing this to her, she'll be dead within a few days," yelled Foreman.

"What about Wilson's?" questioned Chase.

"It wouldn't act this quickly," said House as he got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Cameron asked as she and the men followed House down the hall.

"Just for a walk."

"Wilson's can still explain everything," said Chase.

"I can't be Wilson's. I couldn't be that simple."

"No, House. You think it wouldn't be that simple," said Foreman stopping House.

"She isn't a puzzle, House. She's dying! You knew it wasn't lupus but now you don't think its Wilson's! You just don't want to admit that this case has you stumped. I'm checking for Wilson's."

Foremen started to walk away when…

"What if it is something that mimics Wilson's and lupus?"

House stated and Foreman stopped in his track. He turned as House walked to him and stopped in front of Integra's room.

"A neighborhood gathers around a building where they all hear a strange whimpering sound coming from inside the wall. With everyone thinking it's a small kitten or puppy, so they start breaking down the wall until there's a big hole. Then finally when one of rednecks reaches in and pulls out nothing more than a rat. Whatever this is, sounds like kitten, in this case lupus, or a puppy, Wilson's but it is really a rat…"

"Heavy metal poisoning," said Cameron intruding House.

"You got that from that," House questioned.

"Heavy metal poisoning is usual confused for lupus and Wilson's," said Cameron.

"Yeah, there's only one problem. The pervious doctors tested for heavy metal. All the tests came back negative," said Chase as he looked over his notes.

"It has to be something that they missed," said House.

"Lead, copper, iron, mercury…"

Chase ran down the list of metal as Cameron looked into Integra's room. She saw that blinds were closed not letting any sunlight come in. Alucard was sitting in his chair with his head lowered and body still. She walked pass the team and Walter whom was sitting in a chair in front of the bed.

"Excuse me but is he okay?"

"Yes, doctor. He is just sleeping."

Cameron nodded her head and walked out the room.

"Maybe we were wrong about the environmental theory. It could be affecting Alucard."

House turned about and saw Alucard.

"Nope! He's just taking the Dracula Cosplay a little too far. I'm guessing if you splash some holy water and waved a silver cross…"

House stopped and his eyes widened as he came to a realization. He walked into Integra's room and opened a drawer. He pulled out a syringe and walked to Integra. He drew blood from her arm and left the room and his team behind without saying a word.


	11. Chapter 11

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 11

Integra sat in her office with pen in hand as the sun shined in. She went over her papers and looked to her laptop. Then she heard her door opening and looked up but saw nothing. She got up, walked to the door, and closed it. She turned around to return to her chair when she saw Alucard standing in front of her desk with his back to her.

"What are you doing in here, Alucard?"

Alucard didn't answer her.

"Alucard answer me! Why are you here?"

"My master is a rose. Her crimson pedals create a façade of limitation that hides her true strength. Called by the naïve men of history, the weaker sex, she has shown the strength of men twice her age."

Alucard turned to Integra holding a rose gently with his fingertips. Then he quickly formed a fist around its stem. He let the thrones cut through his glove and into his flesh. His blood flowed through his glove, interlacing with the fabric. The blood then dripped down the rose. He held it onto its side.

"If there were more like her, maybe my evil and the evil of others could have been prevented."

Alucard stretched his arm out and let the rose fall from his hand. Integra ran and caught the rose midway. Alucard dropped to his knees in front of her and lowered her head.

"The rose… The iron maiden… My master, Integra…"

Integra opened her eyes and was staring at the hospital ceiling. She turned to her side and Alucard just waking up from his sleep. He leaned over to her.

"Alucard…"

Integra whispered as she tried to focus on his face. He reached for her glasses on the nightstand and placed them on her face. Walter got up from his chair and looked at her.

"Thank God, you're awake! I'll go alert the doctors."

Before Walter reached the hallway, House walked into the room with papers in his hands.

"You're being poisoned with silver."

Integra turned her head slowly towards House.

"I'm guessing by you," said House as he stood in front of Walter and pointed at him with his right index finger. Integra slowly sat up and breathed in deeply.

"I did no such thing!"

"First you accuse my men of raping me and now it's poisoning. What's next?"

Integra breathed deeply between each word.

"No, I accused Cosplay of rape. The butler, on the other hand, I'm accusing of attempted murder."

House walked to Integra, handed her the paper, and walked to back to Walter.

"We deal with all types of metal in our line of work," said Integra as she looked over the papers.

"Unless you were snorting the silver, simple handing of silver wouldn't explain these levels. Besides, it seems like you all know the dangers of heavy metal which is why you all wear gloves including you, Integra."

"How did you know I…"

"Your hands are a lighter shade than the rest of your body; so are the butler's hands and Cosplay doesn't take his off. You all knew the dangers of the metals. Although what kind of work do you do that requires you to work silver?"

"That's classified," said Integra quickly.

"In any case, the test isn't lying. Someone has been feeding you small dosages of silver over the last six months and then a larger one just a day or so ago. I'm guessing that your butler brought you a breakfast the other day."

"Walter is innocent. He didn't do this," said Integra as she dropped the papers onto her lap.

"How could you be so sure?"

"I hired a new cook six months ago. Walter hasn't prepared my food since."

Integra brought a hand to her chest as it hurt to breathe. Alucard placed his hands on the bed as he leaned closer to her.

"Master?"

"I'm fine, Alucard," said Integra as she raised a hand to him.

"Dr. House, are you sure about this," Integra asked.

"Pretty sure about it! We'll start you on treatment. We won't know what kind of damage the silver has done to that beautiful body of yours but you'll probably still have some joint pain in the future."

Integra nodded with understanding of what was happening.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Yeah!"

House turned around and walked out the room. Integra lay back onto the bed.

"Silver poisoning… How ironic?!"

Alucard stood up and laughed sinisterly.

"So what are my orders? Should I torture the cook for the reason before his action? Should I drain him dry? Just give me the word, Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing."

"No…"

Alucard was taken aback and looked puzzled.

"What? The cook tried to kill you…"

"And he will be dealt with through the proper authorities. I will not give the order to kill a human even if that human has tried to kill me. Walter, go and find out what were his mentions then have him arrested."

"Yes mum, understood!"

Walter walked out the room as a ray of light reflected on his microfilament razor wires. Alucard sat down on his chair disappointed that he wasn't the one sent to deal with the cook but was hopeful that Integra was going to make a full recover. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back weakly as nurses came into the room to start the treatment.


	12. Chapter 12

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 12

House sat down on a seat in the private jet and lifted his disable leg on the seat across from him. He popped a Vicodin in his mouth as his team took their seats and not soon after, the jet took off.

"I'm surprised. You didn't take the rest of the week as a vacation," said Cameron.

"London isn't really my cup of tea. Now if offer a place where I could get a discount on Asian hooker then I would have taken it," said House with a smile.

Cameron rolled her eyes as House interlaced his fingers and rested on the back of his head.

"Am I the only one who thought that Cosplay was taking that whole Dracula thing too serious," asked House.

"Well Alucard's name spelled backward is Dracula," said Chase.

"Maybe he was a real vampire," said House with sarcasm behind his voice.

"It would explain a lot," said Cameron and the group joined her in a little laughter.

"You know. We never saw Alucard in the daytime expect for yesterday morning but the whole day was completely dark," said Chase.

"Yeah, and what about that thing with House? It didn't seem like his hand was hurting him afterward," said Foreman with an uneasy laughter.

"Yeah! Did anyone notice that he was always wearing these red contracts?"

They stopped their laughter and looked at each other as they recalled the events of the last few days.

"Oh, come on guys! Vampires aren't real," said House but thinking whether or not he was wrong. He shook his head to chase away the thought that he was face to face with a vampire. He rested his hands on his lap and looked at Foreman as he tried to find a way to change the subject.

"So Foreman, how's your balls? Still sore?"


	13. Chapter 13

Silver Lining

Hellsing/House MD Fanfic

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 13

"Ma'am, the cook admitted to the poisoning. Apparently it started as a joke. He stated that he thought that you were a vampire and he wanted to prove it so he put some silver powder into your evening tea. He simply didn't know when the joke was over. He also stated that he didn't believe that the silver was the cause of your illness."

Walter stood in front of Integra's desk in her office. Integra sat behind her desk in a wheelchair as Alucard walked into the office in his usual wear.

"And you sure he wasn't working for anyone?"

"Yes ma'am. He was acting on his own. He has been placed under arrest as you ordered. He will be charged with attempt murder."

"Good!"

Integra looked down at the pile of papers and laptop. She looked up at Alucard and Walter and became serious in her matter.

"We have some catching up to do. Alucard!"

Alucard stepped forward and stopped in front of her desk.

"Yes master?"

"There is a vampire den in just outside of Cardiff. Go and destroy them. Walter, prepare Alucard's transport."

"Yes ma'am."

Walter bowed to her and left the room. Alucard took off his hat to her and bowed.

"Whatever you wish, Integra."

He walked to the door but stopped and looked back to her.

"What is it, Alucard?"

"Welcome back, master."

Alucard smiled softly and Integra responded back with a smile of her own.

"Now get to work!"

Alucard laughed hard as he left the room. Integra began to work on her papers when something caught her eye. She lifted the pile and saw a single rose pedal under the papers. She picked it up and examined it. Realization the connection she lifted her head quickly and was about to call out to Alucard when she saw the tall end of his trench coat turned the corner down the hall. Integra smiled softly to herself and brought the pedal to her chest close to her heart.

The End


End file.
